L'éveil de la meute
by jenck
Summary: Que pourrait-il se produire si l'une de ses personnalités devait évoluer jusqu'à changer sa nature ou disparaître ? Pourrait-il obliger les autres personnalités à changer jusque leur nature pour compenser l'absence crée ? Depuis son incarcération, Matthieu a bien évolué et a bien l'intention de le faire comprendre Suite alternative épisode 85 présentant du OOC


* Les personnages proviennent tous de la série « Salut les geeks » appartenant à Matthieu Sommet, hormis la narratrice

* Le développement de l'histoire ne suit que des théories personnelles dont toute coïncidence avec une autre fan-fiction ne serait que fortuite.

* ! Présence de changement progressif des mentalités des personnages (Out Of Characters) !

Pour les connaisseurs de la série, ici des traits psychologiques des personnalités de Matthieu ont été d'avantage exploités que leurs traits habituels, comme par exemple un Patron protecteur et un Maître Panda fragile, alors je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se déroule plusieurs mois après l'entrevue de Matthieu et du Dr. Frédéric (épisode 84) donc que l'isolement de ce premier a influencé ses personnalités d'où la question "que se passerait-il si les personnalités évolueraient ?" Je précise à nouveau que ce point de vue est strictement personnel et cherche à donner une suite alternative à la fin de la saison 4

* * *

_« __Que pourrait-il se produire si l'une de css personnalités devait évoluer jusqu'à changer sa nature ou disparaître ? __Pourrait-il__ obliger les autres __personnalités__ à changer jusque leur nature pour compenser l'absence crée ? »_

Réponse de Carl Gustav Jung : _« La croissance de la personnalité se fait à partir de l'inconscient »_

* * *

Rapport de l'anthropologue-psychologue VILLIERS Jenck

Un contemporain aurait défini une bande comme un attroupement d'individus s'acharnant sur la poursuite d'un autre individu, que ce soit un compagnon perdu ou son assassin ne méritant de vivre impunément après son crime. On parle de bande mais aussi de troupe, de clan, de cohorte, de cortège, de foule, de horde, de groupe, les définitions varient d'un terme à un autre mais un esprit naïf se contenterai de se représenter avec tous ces termes un attroupement d'humains ou d'animaux regroupant leurs congénères pour assurer la survivance de toute leur communauté même au prix de l'extermination de leur espèce.

_« Bonjour Matthieu. »_

J'ai alors décidé de faire une entrevue avec un schizophrène pour d'avantage comprendre l'union de ses divers personnalités et mon sujet fut sélectionné dans un institut où le Dr. Frédéric n'aurait put venir à bout de sa maladie mentale après plusieurs mois de traitements chimiques. Comme quoi le sujet M serait trop agrippé à celles-ci car en étant trop dépendant.

_« __A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »_

En se basant sur les divers personnalités cohabitant dans le même corps que le sujet M, on se rend alors compte que chacune d'entre elles appartient à la même meute solidaire. Qu'il suffit de menacer l'un de leurs membres pour que la meute soudée en une unité imperturbable venge cet affront. Jamais elle ne permettrait à une quelconque menace de défaire leur harmonie primordiale pour leur cohabitation et leur solidarité. Elle saurait même s'adapter pour surmonter n'importe quel obstacle qu'on oserait planter sur son chemin, menée par un dominant qui saurait guider les autres membres et assurer une cohésion durable entre eux. Mais jamais je ne me serais attendue à ce que la plus menaçante et dominatrice de ces personnalités soit la moins redoutée.

_« A ton pire cauchemar, gros. »_

* * *

J-2 : Première entrevue avec Sujet M

On m'avait prévenu que le sujet était pourvu d'un caractère changeant : tantôt dépressif, tantôt hargneux, tantôt posé, jamais il n'afficherait le même visage devant les différentes personnes qui l'ont déjà consulté. Comme s'il changeait inconsciemment de masque entre chaque visite, en dehors desquelles il se montrerait passif. Lorsque je l'accueillis dans la salle où nous y attendaient une table et deux tabourets, il passa devant moi en me portant un rapide regard haineux pour m'analyser en coupe-vent. Il s'installa à sa place respective qu'il semblait habitué à occupé car y prenant ses aises. Il ne porta aucune attention au gobelet d'eau posé préalablement à sa gauche, devant peut-être songé que ce présent ne peut qu'être drogué ou empoisonné d'une toute autre manière. Je m'installai devant lui et bu cul-sec la boisson fraîche pour lui prouver qu'il ne contenant rien de plus que des molécules d'oxygène et d'hydrogène.

Il arbora des sourcils froncés chatouillant presque le haut de son nez et un regard menaçant sur son visage tiré autour de ses paupières. Il eut l'air peu commode comme personnalité. Je doute qu'il ait accepté à cœur joie son titre de sujet d'étude et qu'il se soit habitué au mode de vie y concordant. Il ne sera sûrement pas des personnalités les plus bavardes.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu à cet entretient.

\- Je n'ai pas eus le choix. Me confia-t-il doucement d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous avez signé de votre seul consentement une autorisation pour cet entrevu, ce qui devait me faire comprendre que personne ne vous a contraint à venir à mon rendez-vous et que vous y êtes venus de votre plein gré. Vous n'étiez même pas obligé de venir ici.

\- C'est qu'on m'avait promit une entrevu avec une femme farouche, et j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait erreur sur la marchandise. Il fallait bien que je la vérifie de mes propres yeux. »

Il étira un léger sourire brièvement. Je détournai durant ce court instant mon regard, sachant qu'il s'attend à ce que je lui demande si je répond à ses attentes ou quels sont ses critères pour entrer dans sa classification d'une fille farouche. Il désire que je le questionne pour prendre le dessus de la discussion. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu et croisa de nouveau le fer avec ses pupilles clairs.

« Pourriez-vous me décliner votre identité et vous décrire en quelques mots dans un premier temps ? Demandai-je en bombant mon torse pour lui rappeler que malgré que mon métier m'oblige à me placer au niveau de l'élève de mon interlocuteur, me devant d'apprendre tout ce qu'il serait disposé à m'enseigner sur son compte dont son mode de vie, je n'étais pas pour autant me laisser être écrasée par un détenu.

\- Que dire sur moi ? Les gens m'appellent le Patron et me voient comme un dominant par ma perverse réputation et mes crimes à répétition. Une sorte de meneur inné. De toute façon, même s'ils voudraient s'imposer, je ne leur permettrai pas ce privilège gamine. J'ai des principes et l'un d'eux stipule que je dois t'offrir un verre chez moi après notre entrevue. Du moins dans la cellule qui me sert de chez moi mais il y a tout le confort dont nous aurons besoin. Qu'est-ce-que t'en dis ? »

Je regardai son col, refusant que mon regard ne s'éloigne à nouveau de lui pour qu'il puisse profiter de cette faiblesse, et réfléchis à mes prochaines répliques. Il cherche à m'adoucir par des paroles suaves pour faire d'une scientifique une alliée qui pourrait toujours l'aider dans un quelconque plan d'invasion même si mon apport ne serait qu'involontaire. Même si je complote plus loin que le dénommé Patron, je dois me méfier de lui aussi loin qu'il se méfie des gobelets. Il paraîtrait que le sujet M aurait tenu plusieurs heures lors d'entretiens ultérieurs sans se déshydrater même après avoir une nuit sans avoir bu la moindre goutte d'eau, comme quoi il ne boirai depuis que des bouteilles qu'il ouvrirait lui-même depuis qu'on l'a drogué par cet intermédiaire.

Je dois en faire de même face à cette tête brûlée et donc m'imposer. Pour ce faire, il faut que j'évite avant toute chose de m'intéresser à ses répliques auquel cas il mènerait le dialogue dans le sens à sa convenance. Je dois décider de la direction que doit prendre l'entretient, moi-seul doit prendre les commandes de son avancée. Particulièrement face à ce qu'on m'avait déjà décrit sur le fameux Patron comme un personnage jusque là indompté.

« Pensez-vous que le titre de Patron vous convient et soit parfaitement justifié ? »

Il recula sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras, aussi détendu que dans une entrevue qui lui serait devenue habituelle à force qu'elle se répète dans son quotidien avec les mêmes codes : l'empêcher de mener le jeu. Il étira du coin de la lèvre un sourire sournois dévoilant la blancheur de quelques canines et détendit l'un de ses sourcils. Il veut me montrer qu'il est à l'aise dans cet environnement pour me déstabiliser. Je reformulai ma phrase, espérant qu'il se montrerait d'avantage coopératif.

« Je voudrais savoir... Si vous pensez que ce titre concorde avec la représentation que vous faîtes... d'un patron à l'occurrence.

\- Sincèrement... »

Il revint devant la table pour y planter ses coudes et croiser ses doigts pour offrir un reposoir à son menton. Son arrogance ne faiblissait pas alors que mon assurance s'évaporait peu à peu. Il est bien plus bavard que je ne l'aurais crus et ça n'est pas bon signe. Jamais encore je n'ai été confronté dans ma carrière à ce genre d'individus, et encore j'ai une borne marge d'expériences à emmagasiner avant ma retraite. Tout ce qu'on m'a apprit sur les aptitudes à adopter devant les hautains interlocuteurs me semble irréalisable ou inefficace avant même que j'ai engagé quoi que ce soit. Il m'a devancé dans cette partie d'échec réaliste où mes défenses ont toutes été dévoré sur sa route sans même que je ne m'en rende compte pendant ses actions. Encore heureux que la table nous permet une distance l'empêchant de me faire du pied ou d'effleurer ma main, auquel cas il aurait déjà user de cette botte bien plus tôt.

Le dénommé Patron s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de me répondre, devant réfléchir à ses prochains propos soigneusement. Est-il réellement stratégique dans ses façons d'agir ou veut-il me le faire croire par des méthodes intelligemment pensées ? Dans les deux cas c'est un calculateur confiant dans ses démarches qui n'hésitera pas à me renverser avec la facilité d'un doigt renversant une pièce d'échec si j'admet la moindre faiblesse. Je dus rester droite et intangible, au moins le paraître jusqu'à la dernière seconde de l'entretien pour gagner cette partie.

« Je dois dire qu'au sein de notre groupe, on me perçoit comme le méchant loup vivant dans le même enclos que quelques naïfs moutons. Le Gamin sait mieux que personne qu'il ne faut pas me caresser à rebrousse-poil si l'on tient à sa vie. On commencerai même à vanter dans les locaux que je suis le plus dangereux criminel que cet institut ait hébergé et que mon extermination est la priorité des choses. Figurez-vous... »

Il dut penser que son discours me convaincrait que je suis face à un génie du mal apte à me faire subir les tortures qu'aucune âme humaine n'a encore put concevoir depuis la naissance de l'humanité. Celui-ci me convainquit presque mais je me convainquis que ça ne restait que des paroles, bien que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes dès que je songeai "Et dans le cas où il voudrait passer à la pratique ?" Je dus me ressaisir en me persuadant fermement qu'il ne dévoilait qu'une couverture pour cacher un traumatisme profondément ancré dans le sujet M. N'importe qui se voile la face pour cacher sa véritable nature et n'hésiterait pas à se montrer menaçant pour qu'on le craigne et ne cherche à d'avantage le connaître, au risque de rencontrer ses faiblesses. Cette conception des choses me rassura et me donna l'élan de le stopper dans son discours.

« Je vous redemande "Pensez-vous que le titre de Patron vous convient" ? »

Il parut déçu de n'avoir put achever le discours vantant sa réputation de menace humanitaire mais il ne chercha pas à s'imposer pour le continuer ou critiquer mon intervention. Il baissa quelques instants ces yeux sur les veinures de la table sans les suivre du regard. Il se contentai de regarder un point imaginaire ou un détail qui l'aurait interpellé sur le meuble.

« Croyez-le ou non, je ne suis pas le meneur de cette bande de fanfreluches et loin de moi l'idée de les éradiquer pour prendre cette place. Je me contente de protéger ces gens car c'est le rôle qu'on m'a attribué. Et de temps en temps m'amuser avec le gamin à casquette.

\- Qui serait votre meneur ?

\- Tu crois qu'il existe un meneur attitré, gamine ? Dans notre boîte tout le monde veille sur tout le monde et celui qui impose sa voix devient le plus apte à diriger celle-ci pour veiller à son harmonie. Jusque là on n'a jamais contesté mon fort caractère dès qu'il y avait un soucis mais celui que vous jugez être votre malade n'a plus de raison d'être notre meneur depuis qu'il devient sa propre ombre. Je devrais tous vous empaler sur ces affreuses chaises inconfortables dans l'attente d'une meilleure torture mais ça ne me divertirait pas très longtemps.

\- Que voulez-vous insinuer ? Déglutis-je difficilement après ses menaces des plus évocatrices, devant surement cacher des prémices dignes d'un tortionnaire des plus sadiques.

\- Renversez le gamin et je vous buterai tous jusqu'au dernier, essayez de me renverser et quelqu'un viendra vous péter la gueule à ma place. C'est simple et convainquant n'est-ce-pas ? »

Effectivement, ce fut aussi simple et convainquant que s'il avait brandit sous mon nez l'arme de son prochain crime. Je n'aimerai même pas savoir ce qu'il voudrait me pointer au visage mais en aucun cas je n'apprécierai celui-ci. Ou même un semblant de description sur sa consistance et sa forme. Des sueurs froides dégoulinèrent en rafale le long de mon corps statique, mes jambes concentrant les tremblements corporels pour que le Patron ne puisse les percevoir. Mes doigts raclèrent la table nerveusement et mes dents raclèrent ma lèvre inférieure, faute d'avoir un crayon sur lequel acharner ma mâchoire. Comment ai-je pus croire un seul instant que cette personnalité malsaine ne puisse être que le fruit de l'imagination disproportionné des scientifiques ? Me voilà enfermée dans la cage au fauve avec un énorme tigre roulant des muscles autour de son repas du jour ou d'un dompteur menaçant claquant son fouet autour du félin qu'il a l'intention de changer en chaton docile sous son joug. Mes épaules semblèrent s'affaisser, mon crâne fondre et le reste de mon corps se ramollir pour peu à peu constituer une mélasse informe sous la table. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de prendre ses menaces pour du baratin : il était bien trop convainquant et son regard semblait me scruter dans les moindres plis de mes habits pour imaginer tous les sales tours qu'il pourrait expérimenter sur une jeune anthropologue fraîchement débarquée dans le métier.

Ses traits tendus parurent désormais dessiner un rictus machiavélique sur son visage, ses dents blanches se dévoilant toujours un peu plus pour me rappeler qu'il est pourvu d'une large mâchoire apte à me dévorer toute entière. Ses iris brillèrent, amusés par le succulent spectacle que je lui offrais d'une scientifique ratatinée sur sa chaise. Je ne dois pas être la première à lui présenter ce numéro mais il ne semblait pas s'en lasser. Si ça se trouve, dès son arrivé, il savait à quoi s'attendre et s'attendait à être déçu de mes performances. Heureusement pour lui ce n'est pas le cas.

Il se leva de sa place majestueusement. Je n'eus le courage de lui imposer, même de lui suggérer poliment, de demeurer sur la chaise qu'il fit grincer bruyamment en la repoussant à trois mètres de la table. Il contourna cette dernière en effleurant du bout des doigts sa surface lisse, la longeant pour me rejoindre. Bien que j'étais toujours rester droite, mon âme se cachait sous la table et ne demandait qu'à s'allonger le long du sol pour ne faire plus qu'un avec. Je voulus disparaître de la pièce mais mon corps refusa de bouger. Alors que ses pas suaves s'approchèrent de moi, je crispai ma mâchoire pour l'empêcher de claquer frénétiquement et mordis en même temps un coin de ma joue. Une main vint se déposer en douceur dans mon dos mais mon corps glacé l'interpréta comme une lame qu'on menacerai de planter dans mon dos si je devais déplaire au Patron. Il s'abaissa pour plaquer son autre main devant moi pour s'appuyer sur la table, pencher ses lèvres contre mon oreille et y susurrer mielleusement

« Tu peux faire passer un message à tes amis ?

\- Mou-oui...

\- Jamais vous ne pourrez défaire, ni même ébranlé notre meute. Essayez donc de vous coller à la gueule d'un loup sauvage et attendez-vous à y perdre plus qu'un bras ou une jambe. Notre appétit de vengeance ne pourra jamais se rassasier, pas même avec une charmante gamine comme offrande. Mais bien essayé les mecs. »

_« Où a bien put passer le Patron ? Demanda une voix frêle_

_\- Aucune idée. On dirait bien qu'on va devoir se passer de lui._

_\- Comment on va faire ? Pleurnicha la première voix._

_\- Aucune idée mais il faudra faire avec._

_\- Comment oses-tu rester aussi calme ?! Nous allons tous disparaître un à un._

_\- Je ne pense pas que le Patron ait put disparaître, s'expliqua calmement la seconde voix avec sagesse et retenue pour le bien de son camarade. Il doit juste s'être absenté momentanément mais nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller sans lui. On n'a pas d'autres choix que de continuer notre lutte sans pour autant oublier son sacrifice, c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Après je ne sais pas trop quel sacrifice il a fait dans notre dos mais ça devait être pour notre bien ou celui de sa libido._

_\- J'ai peur, Maître Panda._

_\- Peur de l'absence du patron ou de son retour avec son appétit sexuel ? _

_\- Aussi bien de l'un que de l'autre, mais surtout de l'un. »_

* * *

J-1 : Seconde entrevue avec le Sujet M

Pour la seconde entrevue, il se présenta devant moi en me tendant son bras et en affichant un sourire amical. J'acceptai de la serrer. Il en fut ravie et plissa ses paupières en inclinant son visage vers son épaule. Il devait être la facette la plus altruiste et la plus encline à faire preuve de sympathie au sein des personnalités du sujet M. Du moins, j'espérai que ce n'était pas une parade.

« Comment allez-vous Matthieu ?

\- Admirablement bien, et vous ?

\- Bien, merci. »

Je lui donnai une réponse brève sur un ton soutenu. Qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'on lui apporte des sablés et une tisane pour le mettre à son aise. Je lui indiquai sa place, qu'il rejoignit d'un pas leste pour y remarquer le gobelet d'eau. Il s'y intéressa, s'apprêtant même à s'en emparer avant de se ressaisir à la dernière minute. Lui-aussi doit croire que j'ai empoisonné le verre. Je lui fis un signe du poignet pour l'inviter à se déshydrater, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il résiste à la tentation, autant ne pas insister avec lui.

« Vous êtes ?

\- Bien évidemment vous ne pouvez pas me reconnaître puisque je ne porte actuellement pas sur moi mon costume de scène. Mes amis m'appellent Maître Panda, mais vous pouvez m'appeler vous-aussi Maître Panda. Je dois vous avouer que sans ma fourrure je me sens nu donc ça m'arrangerait si on pouvait me rendre mon kigoromi. »

Parce que je me montre conciliante en acceptant de lui serrer la main, il commence à me raconter sa vie comme si j'étais une psychologue. Je suis ici pour mon étude, non pas pour discuter sur ce pyjama auquel il semble accroché pour pouvoir affirmer par son port son identité de Maître Panda. Qu'il n'envisage pas que je devienne à la fin de la séance une amie avec laquelle il pourra papoter de costumes et de bambous jusqu'à minuit sur nos téléphones. De toute façon les détenus n'ont pas de téléphone ou même d'ordinateur à leur disposition. Je me devais de lui faire comprendre qu'une certaine distance existait entre nous mais si je lui impose trop cette idée il ne voudrait plus se confier. Être autoritaire de manière juste, savoir intervenir au bon moment pour le diriger dans le sens de la discussion que je souhaite le voir suivre, telles sont les tâches primordiales d'un sociologue qu'on m'a enseigné dans mes premières années d'études dans la matière.

« Pourriez-vous me parler de votre place dans votre... communauté, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- En fait j'y suis le chanteur, j'anime les foules et donne le sourire aux gens par mes chansons parfois sans queue ni tête. C'est fou tout ce qui est possible de conceptualiser en chanson avec pour thème la violence conjugale ou la consommation d'urine ! J'en ai même déjà improvisé une sur le caca, personnellement j'en suis plutôt fière. Pas vraiment des paroles mais de la rapidité et de l'efficacité des paroles que j'ai composé sur un coup de tête.

\- Je vois... Donc vous êtes un panda chantant.

\- Je préfère le terme "Maître Panda"

\- Quand avez-vous trouvé pour vocation le chant et le port de la peau de cet... animal ?

\- J'ai toujours été un panda, il serait idiot de demander à un dauphin depuis quand il vit sous l'eau et je peux vous assurer que ces bêtes sont loin d'être connes. Du moins c'est ce que Douglas Adam dit.

\- Et votre titre de chanteur ?

\- Oh, ça, c'est depuis toujours aussi mais j'ai pus pleinement mettre ce talent en avant depuis que j'ai remplacé la rubrique qui appartenait au Prof. Je chante en fin d'émission sur la vidéo que le public a voté à l'unanimité parmi celles de la dernière émission et je trouve des paroles collant à son thème. C'est parfois laborieux mais toujours amusant de se dégourdir les pattes dessus. Surtout entre potes quand les autres se prêtent au jeu, ce qui n'est pas forcément évident.

\- En parlant d'amis, le Professeur est-il du lot ?

\- En fait on n'en a plus de nouvelles depuis que j'ai remplacé son émission. Après qu'il ait perdu son heure de gloire on n'en entend plus vraiment parlé. Yavait bien une ou deux fois où j'avais envisagé de le faire chanter à mes côtés, comme les autres gens discrets de la bande, mais il m'est difficile de reprendre contact avec ceux qui s'effacent. Voyez-vous..."

Il continua à parler de chansons, s'éloignant peu à peu du personnage dont j'ai soulevé le nom. Il esquive sournoisement le sujet, je vais devoir appuyer dessus pour en apprendre d'avantage sur ce mystérieux Professeur dont on préfère taire le nom et son émission passée. Se pourrait-il, là n'est qu'une hypothèse personnelle...

« Vous sentez-vous coupable de la disparition du Professeur ? »

Il se tut de suite. J'ai touché en plein cœur le sujet et cette fois il n'a pas intérêt à l'esquiver. Même s'il le tente vainement, je saurais insister pour lui apprendre qui tient les rennes de l'entretient. Maintenant que je me suis attaqué au plus dur morceau de ce gros pavé de chair, selon le édéric qui aurait depuis longtemps répertorié toutes les personnalités et leurs particularités, le reste doit être plus malléable. De toute façon on m'a prévenu que son état d'âme n'était pas stable et qu'à tout moment mon ancien invité peut resurgir. Pour le moment, il n'est pas là donc je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter.

L'individu brun baissa son menton et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux épars pour d'avantage les ébouriffer. J'ai déjà dus dans mes premiers entretiens soulever des sujets douloureux et traumatisants devant mon interlocuteur mais pour le bien de sa compréhension je devais appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour comprendre l'ampleur de la douleur ressentie. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, bégayèrent si doucement que je dus me pencher pour percevoir ne serait-ce que des syllabes. Puis des consommes s'ajoutèrent, appuyèrent des syllabes devenant peu à peu compréhensibles.

« Comment... aurais-je pu... faire ?

\- Pus faire quoi, Maître Panda ?

\- Comment croyez-vous... que ça aurait put... être autrement ? »

Que cherchait-il à insinuer ? Il doit être bien trop chamboulé pour parvenir à s'exprimer clairement. Une voix angélique me conseillait de laisser le pauvre homme, ou plutôt homme-animal comme il devrait préférer que je formule, pleurer tous son chagrin et reprendre peu à peu son calme avant de reprendre l'entretien. Malheureusement pour elle, ce comportement n'était pas celui d'un professionnel devant extraire le jus de la source de sa souffrance au travers de ses mots. Quitte à insister, harceler, presque brutaliser son sujet pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Je haussai la voix.

« Qu'avez-vous fais au juste au Professeur ?

\- Je ne...

\- Parlez donc ! Exprimez ce qui ronge votre conscience de l'intérieur !

\- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir...

\- Quel devoir ?

\- Je devais me montrer... Me faire voir... Me faire aimer pour exister... Je devais vivre au travers du regard des autres, je devais être adoré pour paraître devant eux et savoir que j'existe.

\- Qui ça, eux ?

\- Les gens... Les fans... Les autres... Le monde entier...

\- Soyez réaliste, jamais le nombre entier ne pourra être averti de votre existence. De toute façon, pourquoi avez-vous besoin des autres pour vivre ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'être entouré pour exister ? Vous n'avez pas à suivre leurs exigences pour leur donner ce qu'ils attendent de vous.

\- Je dois...

\- Vous seul devez décider de ce que vous devez être ou non et personne d'autre. C'est votre corps et personne n'a le droit de l'influence. Ne laissez le monde extérieur abuser de celui-ci et définir ce à quoi il doit ressembler. Ne vous obliger pas à vous cacher sous la couverture d'une personnalité qui n'est pas la vôtre pour vous faire remarquer.

\- Mais j'aime chanter.

\- Alors chantez ! Faîtes ce que y êtes bon pour vous et ne laissez pas les gens vous influencer. »

Voilà que je me me montre psychiatre. Je me réinstallai sur ma chaise et raclai ma gorge. Je me suis trop impliquée dans la discussion. Je joignis mes mains devant moi et repris la discussion sur un ton plus posé. Au moins mon sujet était coopératif pour remplir le dialogue, je vais devoir le faire d'avantage parler et lui laisser cette fois l'opportunité de s'exprimer sans le couper en cours de route. Matthieu releva son menton et m'implora du regard de tenir ma dernière résolution. Je crus même comprendre qu'il me demandait de l'indulgence.

« En fait... J'ai toujours été ouvert à tous. Que ce soit le chant, la danse... les pitreries, le théâtre... J'aime le monde du spectacle.

\- Vous aimez vous montrer sur scène pour vivre dans les yeux de votre public.

\- J'en ai besoin ! Ça m'est vital !

\- Vous dîtes travailler par passion mais à vous entendre vous vous imposez votre métier de chanteur.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suit obligé à le devenir.

\- Ce sont les autres ?

\- Ils ont besoin que je les divertisse, je devais trouver un moyen d'y parvenir. Je devais changer pour leur plaire.

\- Pourquoi vous forcer à changer ?

\- Ils se lassaient de moi, je disparaissais et j'avais peur de définitivement mourir. Je devais m'adapter et pour ce faire modifier des manières.

\- Vous vous êtes forgé une nouvelle identité pour perdurer ?

\- Il le faut pour vivre.

\- Au prix de la disparition du Professeur ? »

Il s'humecta les lèvres, agita compulsivement ses doigts contre le bois de la table puis me répondit d'un air sérieux et ténébreux.

« S'il le faut, les disparitions nécessaires seront inévitables. »

Avant que l'entretien ne se clôture pour la journée, j'osai une dernière question. Une question personnelle, formulée par la conviction intime qu'il est apte à me donner la réponse que j'attend de sa part. Auquel cas le panda ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité pour d'avantage comprendre le sujet hébergeant sa personnalité dépendante d'autrui.

« Est-il possible...

* * *

« Nous devons faire quelque chose...

\- Mais quoi ? C'est bien beau de vouloir révolutionner le monde, encore faut-il savoir comment. »

Depuis le dernier entretien, la voix de Maître Panda se faisait sérieuse et ténébreuse. Il doutait fortement qu'en se contentant de se plaindre un élan de compassion poussera un jour les membres de l'institut à les libérer. Accroupis dans un coin de leur cellule, il regardait la pile humaine tourner en rond dans leur prison en ébouriffant sa chevelure sans parvenir à stimuler ses neurones. Malgré ses qualités de stratèges sur les FPG, il ne parvenait pas à établir un plan d'attaque pour les tirer loin de ces scientifiques détruisant peu à peu mentalement leur cher Matthieu. Le meneur de leur cortège a cessé depuis son incarcération à communiquer avec eux. Était-il toujours parmi eux ou auprès du Patron ?

_« Est-il possible..._

Il les écoutait vociférer en boucle le même registre. Le Geek ne cessait de se plaindre tandis que Maître Panda tentait de le calmer pour qu'il puisse faire face à la réalité. Ils ne sont pas dans ces RPG où il suffit de crocheter une serrure et buter quelques gardes pour sortir. De toute façon ils n'avaient à leur disposition aucun outil pouvant actionner une serrure ou blesser un quelconque ennemi. Même s'ils leur crèverait un œil du doigt ça ne les empêcherait pas de broyer leurs corps et là aucune chance de revenir au point de départ intact ou de tomber en cours de route sur un kit de soins. La vie n'était pas de ces jeux vidéos où une voix nous guidait dans nos démarches et nous indiquait les enchaînements de touches à suivre pour pouvoir sortir de n'importe quel pétrin. Ils étaient livrés à eux-même comme des bêtes en cage. Des bêtes assez intelligentes pour savoir concocter un échappatoire si on leur laisse le temps de s'adapter à leur milieu d'isolement et d'en connaître les moindres recoins pour savoir y repérer la moindre faille.

__« Seriez-vous... __

« Arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu me donnes la nausée gros. Grommela-t-il en se redressant, détachant ses fesses du sol où y traînai les restes d'herbes du dernier joint qu'il s'était roulé.

\- Que devrais-je faire, alors ? Nous sommes bloqués ici et je suis le seul à m'en inquiéter ! Maître Panda devient aussi léthargique que Matthieu et nos membres disparaissent un à un sans laisser de trace. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester vautré sur le sol à admettre notre défaite face à ces scientifiques et s'avouer vaincus ! Nous devons persévérer et croire au retour de nos beaux jours, ils n'attendent que nous pour fleurir à nouveau. Des internautes nous attendent le pied ferme, des gens ne souhaitent que notre retour sur les écrans, nous n'avons pas le droit de les décevoir en sachant qu'ils pensent à nous.

\- Comme si l'énergie qu'ils voudraient nous transmettre nous aiderait à percer une ouverture...

\- T'as trop lu de Dragon Boule

\- C'est _Dragon Ball_, tout d'abord ! J'en ai marre que vous prenez à la légère ce qui nous arrive, vous êtes devenus des stupides limaces !

\- Gros... s'approcha-t-il du Geek en l'éventant doucement des mains.

\- Je vous hais ! Je vous déteste ! Cria-t-il en fermant ses poings le long de son corps, s'en prenant aussi bien au panda dépressif qu'au Hippie.

\- Calme-toi gros !

\- Je vous déteste tous et souhaite que vous creviez tous avant moi pour que je puisse cracher sur vos tombes ! »

_« Seriez-vous... le Professeur ? »_

Un poing s'abattit sur le visage du Geek pleurnichard qui s'écroula de suite au sol. Maître Panda en resta bouche-bé. Devait-il prendre la défense de son camarade ou le laisser s'imprégner de cette leçon de vie ? Le blessé leva doucement sa paume vers sa joue. Il ne la sentait plus jusqu'à qu'il l'effleure et qu'une fulgurante douleur le fasse frissonner. Les deux spectateurs regardèrent le Hippie se tenir devant eux le buste redressé. C'est alors qu'une pensée les traversa au même moment : le dernier joint qu'il s'était roulé remonte à leur arrivée à l'institut. Pas qu'il s'était plaint de ne plus avoir en réserve, d'ailleurs ses poches étaient aussi rondes que les jours où il revient de ses entrevues avec son fournisseur. Bien qu'il avait tout un stock pour tenir un bon mois, il n'y a plus touché. Ils comprirent qu'un motif imperturbable l'avait poussé à ne pas toucher à ces cochonneries. Le Hippie était donc resté lucide depuis leur incarcération, resté sagement dans son coin pour patiemment ingurgité leurs dialogues. Désormais il allait se faire entendre et par la violence si on venait à l'en empêcher.

__« _Ou du moins... Que vous sachez où il se trouve en ce moment-même ? Est-il parmi nous ? _»__

« Vous allez commencer par fermer vos grandes gueules si c'est pour sortir d'autres conneries, ensuite tu vas arrêter de faire le petit merdeux qui s'attend à ce que les autres trouvent les solutions à tout à ta place. Si tu veux jouer le rôle de la tapette pour exciter les foules, va le faire ailleurs car nous n'en avons pas besoin ici. Va te défouler sur d'autres gens. On n'a pas besoin d'un dérangé pour nous soûler d'avantage.

\- J-

\- T'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule si c'est encore pour pleurnicher. Tu nous a assez soûlé comme ça donc désormais tu nous fous la paix et nous laisse mûrement réfléchir si t'en es pas apte. »

Son regard sévère s'orienta ensuite vers l'homme en pyjama roulé en boule sur le sol, ce dernier craignant de suite le courroux de celui qu'il croyait être un pacifiste fumeur de beuh. Jamais encore on ne savait à quoi on pouvait s'attendre du Hippie sobre mais désormais qu'il en avait la réponse il ne la trouvait pas jolie à voir. Comme lui avait déjà fait comprendre plus d'une fois le Patron dès qu'il le surprenait à préparer des magouilles bien mystérieuses "Ya des choses qu'il vaut ne pas savoir, ni même chercher à savoir gamin." Cette fois, il n'avait même pas envie d'être renseigné sur le sort qu'on lui réserve personnellement mais on le lui adressa tout de même. Le Hippie le pointa de son index accusateur, le faisant paraître pour un dieu impartial par sa hauteur et sa droiture peu habituelle

« Tu vas de suite te débarrasser de ton ridicule costume et te reprendre en main avant que je ne t'oblige à te relever en te prenant par les bretelles. Et soit content que je doute que tu sois pourvu de couilles en ce moment-même car sinon c'est par elles que je t'aurais agrippé. »

_C'est alors qu'une tout autre voix s'exprima._

Le concerné déglutit puis porta ses doigts sous sa capuche. Le Geek le vit faire, incapable de prendre sa défense sans craindre un nouvel assaut du Hippie qu'il aurait préféré voir rester défoncé. Pourtant le coup de pied qu'il leur donnait était la révolte qu'il attendait impatiemment. Même s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne au travers d'un discours riche en argumentations et en promesses, au moins elle avait le mérite d'être venue. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas cependant fut : Pourquoi le panda devait-il se dévêtir ? Pourquoi devait-il se défaire de cet accoutrement faisant toute son identité ?

En cachait-il une autre depuis son arrivée dans leur équipe ? Une seconde identité qu'il voulait conserver dans le secret le plus total ? Comment le Hippie pouvait en être avertie et depuis quand ? Il ouvrit sa mâchoire, incapable d'exprimer son étonnement avec des paroles, quand la capuche tomba sur les épaules de son camarade pour dévoiler sur une crâne une paire de lunettes qu'il fit glisser devant son front pour leur redonner leur premier usage : servir d'attribut à ce qui fut dans un temps le regretté Prof.

_« Être diplômé en cours d'improvisation théâtrale peut toujours servir dans la vie. » exclama fièrement une voix criarde_

* * *

Jour J - Dernier entretien avec Sujet M

« Bonjour Matthieu. »

A la différence des deux précédents entretiens, il n'alla pas s'installer à sa place respective. Ni même sur la seconde chaise. Il resta debout face à moi, impassible. A qui ai-je à faire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est face au menaçant Patron ou au sensible Maître Panda ? Chaque jour est une nouvelle opportunité de connaître d'avantage Matthieu et de découvrir toujours plus sur ses facettes. J'eus un sourire amusé.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Le sourire disparut rapidement quand je compris être face à une statue sortie de la salle de tournage de La Maison de cire ou à l'un de ces mannequins qu'on encombre de vêtements pour décorer les vitrines des boutiques vestimentaires. Son visage inexpressif ne devait pas être un meilleur présage de bon augure que le sourire mesquin de la plus sombre facette de Matthieu rencontrée jusque là. Quand il finit par décoller ses lèvres, ce fut pour laisser échapper un murmure lourd en insinuations.

« Ton pire cauchemars, gros. Lâcha une voix grasse

\- Mon... pire cauchemars ?

\- Tu as commencé à t'en prendre au Patron, puis tu t'es attaqué à Maître Panda, le Geek ne sera pas plus épargné que tes prochaines victimes. En osant t'en prendre à Matthieu, tu t'es mis sur le dos tous ses potes et aucun d'entre eux ne te fera de cadeau. Attend-toi désormais à vivre l'enfer dans cette salle et de craindre tes prochaines entrevues comme la peste.

\- C'est à dire...

\- Vous allez nous faire du mal ? »

Son timbre de fois fut larmoyant, paraissant bien pitoyable pour appuyer les arguments de son prédécesseur. Pourtant... je n'avais pas envie de narguer cette voix enfantine ou de me moquer de cet aspect innocent de mon sujet. Je ne suis pas une tortionnaire et n'ai jamais eus la conviction de torturer mes sujets d'études. A-t-on dit mes répliques contre le panda comme des attaques ? Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Ce n'était pas...

« Là n'est pas mon but.

\- Alors... qu'allez-vous nous faire ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas mon métier de décider ou de savoir ce qu'on va faire de toi Matthieu. Je n'ai aucune emprise.

\- Fous-toi encore longtemps de ma gueule si tu crois pouvoir me berner ! Même en Mésopotamie on sait mieux berner les touristes saisonniers sur l'histoire des vestiges de Babylone.

_J'ai finis par dépeindre au moins quatre portraits sur les personnalités du sujet schizophrène avec lequel j'ai pus mené trois entrevues dans la même semaine. Si celles-ci pouvaient aider à recomposer le portrait robot du sujet M, elles seraient les pièces composant la personnalité d'un individu des plus insolites vu la typicité de chacune de ses personnalités au plus grand de l'étonnement de certains de mes lecteurs, il n'est pas plus différent que l'un de ces répertoriés comme mental mental ayant encore assez de foi pour s'affirmer. _

\- Matthieu...

_Dans la même discussion, il avait réussis à alterner quatre fois de ton, passant tantôt d'une voix tonnante et grasse à une aiguë et pleurnicharde sans sembler contrôler consciemment le changement de prise de paroles discontinu entre les personnalités. Le plus étonnant fut qu'il n'avait dépeint aucune expression sur son visage pendant ce dernier entretien alors que ses cordes vocales étaient chargées en émotions. _

\- Nous ne sommes qu'un, nous sommes tous Matthieu et nous veillerons tous à ce que tu n'oses plus t'en prendre à lui !

_Parmi elles se trouvait un revendicateur impliqué dans ses propos qu'on sentait être pleinement concerné par tout ce qui pouvait arriver au sujet M. Un chef de file lucide sur leur situation n'ayant pas peur d'appuyer ses propos avec des termes provocateurs pour faire comprendre le sérieux de son discours. Un meneur dans le sang qu'on a dut pousser à cran pour l'obliger à forcer le ton, si ce n'était pas déjà naturel chez lui de hausser la voix. Si tel est le cas, il doit être une patience en or, pourvu d'un self-contrôle des plus honorables. Il serait le provocateur dirigeant une émeute vers sa délivrance, le Matthieu pourfendeur._

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas confiance en mes capacités mais je sais que pour lui je pourrais braver tous les dangers. Pour mes amis, aucun obstacle ne me sera hors de porté et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de me surpasser. On peut me traiter de froussard, de lavette, de tafiole, de puceau, de geignard, même de ringard geek, je n'en reste pas moins brave et apte à savoir et protéger ce qui est bon pour mes proches !

_Je me doutais qu'un moment où l'autre je rencontrerai une facette fragile chez le sujet M, celle-ci étant incarnée chez cette voix infantile. Bien qu'innocente et frêle, elle n'en était pas moins pourvu du cran de s'affirmer et de s'exprimer Il est cette facette qui ignore beaucoup de choses encore mais qui fera front à leur découverte quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il ne pouvait être autre que la facette latente attendant patiemment d'apprendre d'avantage de son environnement pour mener peu à peu sa révolution personnelle, c'est à dire le Matthieu en devenir._

\- Nous sommes bien plus menaçants que nous laissons le paraître. Ce serait une grave erreur de sous-estimer notre équipe ! Comme si retenir un savant fou ou un animal sauvage en cage était possible sans que celui-ci ne concocte un plan démoniaque derrière ses barreaux pour rapidement s'en débarrasser ? C'est qu'on sera prêt à tout pour nous échapper et ce qu'importe combien vous serez à nous retenir. Ne prenez jamais à la rigolade les menaces d'un des scientifiques ayant réussit à concocter une bombe nucléaire avec les produits de sa salle de bain, et je vous déconseille fortement de m'encourager à mettre en pratique mon savoir pour vous le prouver !

_Qu'il soit un panda chantant ou un imminent scientifique, ce personnage usera de n'importe quel intermédiaire pour ce faire remarquer. Il serait apte aux plus grandes folies pour devenir l'idole des foules. Voir même leur ennemi tant qu'il existe dans leur estime. Comme il l'a lui-même formuler, il a juste besoin d'être remarqué. Je n'ose même pas imaginé jusqu'où il s'engagerait pour y parvenir. Il est tout aussi dangereux que ses camarades, ça c'est indéniable. il ne peut qu'être le Matthieu démonstratif._

\- Alors gamine ? Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ?

_Que retenir du sujet Matthieu ? Il est un combattant, toutes ses personnalités ont hérité de ce traits et chacune sait en faire bon usage à sa propre manière. Toutes veillent aussi bien sur la préservation de sa santé mentale que sur celle physique, tels des anges gardiens planant constamment autour de lui car faisant partie intégrante de son univers._


End file.
